inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Hōsenki II
|name= |image name=Jumyo.png |kanji=宝仙鬼二世 |romaji=Hōsenki-nisei |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status=Training |species=Oyster Daiyōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=White |hair=Dark brown |skin=Light blue |family=*Hōsenki |weapons= |abilities= |occupation=Apprentice pearl maker |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=144 |final act= |manga=298 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} '|宝仙鬼二世, Hōsenki-nisei}} was an oyster daiyōkai. He took over his father's duty of creating black pearls, as well as his father's name, after the latter's death. History Inuyasha was looking for a passageway to the Border of the Afterlife with the Black Pearl to find the last shard of the Shikon no Tama. Myōga told him that he needed to visit Hōsenki for that. As they reached Hōsenki's place, they were encountered by Hakudōshi who left soon after. When they arrived at Hōsenki's place, Myōga called out for him. A giant oyster appeared from a lake, and Hōsenki's son appeared in response. Hōsenki's son soon explained that his father had died recently. Inuyasha initially believed that Hōsenki was killed by Hakudōshi, but Hōsenki's son told him that he died of old age. Hōsenki's son explained that his father used all the jewels before he died (to make sure no one would try and rob the grave of Inuyasha's father). He was currently in the process of making new jewels. Since Hōsenki's son was still an apprentice jewel-maker, he mentioned to Inuyasha and Kagome that they would need to wait about 100 years to get new pearls. Personality Hōsenki's son is well mannered and polite. He is willing to let Inuyasha and his friends use his jewels once they were completed. His personality and interactions with Inuyasha imply that his father raised him to be amicable, generous, and deferential in the presence of the son of his old friend. Given Tōga's tendency to make friends with well-mannered and kindly yōkai, Hōnsenki's son seems to indicate a similar pattern in behavior. Physical description Hōsenki's son looks like a younger version of his father while he was alive. He is at least twice as tall as a human. He has light blue skin with long brown hair and a mustache. He has 2 horns, that look like coral, protruding from each side of his forehead. His wardrobe consists of a white yukata. He also carries a staff. Powers & Abilities He has the ability to create jewels that could transport people to and from the netherworld, but he is not as skilled as his father. It is unknown what other abilities he has. Trivia *Because his original name is never mentioned, some fans have given him the name "Jūmyō". Otherwise, he describes himself as "Hōsenki in the second generation" and "Hōsenki's son." It is customary for artists and craftsman in Japan to take on the name of their master, regardless of blood relation—a tradition known as . This custom originated from the fact that, prior to the Meiji Restoration in 1871, commoners (merchants and peasants) did not have surnames. Therefore, an artisan would take on the name of the house or studio of his master to carry on and preserve the reputation of the craft-house and the name recognition of the product that was made there; but in Hōsenki II's case, his master also happened to be his father. de:Hōsenki II es:Hijo de Hosenki zh:宝仙鬼的儿子 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai